


Out of Everyone

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jason Todd/everyone - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason decides it's a great idea to sleep around when he's trying to find "the one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk what I'm doing anymore this kinda just happened. Lemme know if anything needs clarification!

The first person Jason slept with post resurrection--ever, actually--was Talia al Ghul. It left an itch in him, one he knew that no woman could ever scratch. When he looks at Damian, it intensifies. It makes him sick to his stomach, actually.

The second was Bruce because Jason didn't want to believe Dick when he said that B and Tim were soulmates and so utterly in love with each other that they didn't need sex because Tim was only 16. Despite it all, he was glad that he had gotten something before the other Robins. Was almost glad that he knew Bruce's brutal pace and all the marks that came with it. Even so, Dick had been right. Bruce left in the middle of the night and they never spoke of it again.

Dick came next because Bruce didn't have to say anything for him to figure it out. He was tender, the complete opposite of Bruce. He made it all about Jason, and he tried to love it, tried to love Dick but. It. Still. Didn't. Feel. Right.

He didn't remember how he ended up in bed with Tim. Maybe it was Ivy's pollen. Maybe Tim was just that tired that he decided making out with Jason was a good idea. He didn't remember, didn't care. He hadn't wanted to love the replacement anyway.

Everyone just blurs togetherness--Oliver was "shit I didn't know it was _you_ " after admittedly awful, vanilla sex. Clark had held back until Jason begged him not to, and that had led to _a lot_ of cuddles; it was the closest to _something_ that he had felt yet. Wally had refused since he was Dick's best friend. Hal had been kind of amazing, actually, but it just didn't feel the same as with Clark. There was still something missing.

There were other people, not all of them capes, and it still felt all wrong. It took more than a year after fucking Bruce to...

To get strong, inked arms around him. Jason was about to go try to get Clark in his bed again, engagement to Lois be damned, when Roy of all people stopped him.

"Hey," the redhead had started. "C'mere, Jaybird."

"Why?"

"Because Clark is trying to make an honest man out of himself and the siren song in your hips is not helping."

Jason fell silent before leaning against Roy. They'd work together a few times, not a whole bunch, so _this_ \--standing in a corner of the watchtower, those strong arms around him--was not exactly 'expected.' But it felt right.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Roy hummed as he ran a hand through Jason's hair and down his back. "Figured we could hang out at my place. Play video games you missed out on. Eat candy."

He pulled back. "What?"

At the same, this warm feeling bubbled in his stomach. He leaned against Roy again, just taking everything that was him. He felt like his mind was clearing suddenly as Roy rubbed at his shoulders.

Roy wrapped an arm around Jason, leading him away from Clark. He didn't complain.

* * *

 

Roy never pushed him. Roy was a rock. Roy held him when he needed it, gave him _everything_ that he needed.

It was beautiful.

So when Roy uncuffed him and put some salve on his welts, and Jason curled up next to him, and the words "I love you" tumbled out of both their mouths at different times, it was true.

Out of all the people he had slept with, Jason was glad that the one person who he hadn't slept with was the one who felt right. It was a different kind of relationship. One that felt utterly honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Also feel free to bug me on my tumblr (also holleringhawk65)


End file.
